


Polaris

by eli_beeli



Series: Constellations [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke and Michael QPP, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, POV shifts, Pining Michael, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waterlogged Headphones, bc there is a bit of that, boyf riends — Freeform, brooke is also very soft, brooke is anger, implied MitB incident, lots of space metaphors, part of the Constellations verse!!!, soft sweet girl Brooke, this takes place in the week after the fire!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_beeli/pseuds/eli_beeli
Summary: Jeremy helps Michael put stars on his ceiling, insisting they have to mean something. Michael goes along with it, because he's whipped and loves this boy.





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! i finished it!!!!!!!!!! ive been working on this oneshot for a while!!!!! im pretty happy w/ the turnout!!!!!!
> 
> and hbjsdk i know,,,,,,, Polaris is a singular star, not a constellation, but it just... fit best, i guess???
> 
> anyways im dying, sara bareilles brought me back to life, and i hope yall enjoy this!!

“Hey, Michael!” Jeremy called, looking over at his friend from the other side of the room.

“Hmm? What’cha need, Jer-bear?” Jeremy groaned.

“Please, don’t call me that, Micah!” he whined. “Anyways, I was wondering what kinda constellations you wanted to put here?” Michael looked over, blinking.

“Wait, you’re, like, actually putting thought into this? I was just gonna slap ‘em up willy nilly,” he explained. Jeremy frowned.

“Why would you do that when you can put meaning into them, Micah?” He shrugged.

“It’s easier.” Jeremy stuck out his tongue.

“Boring! Now we _have_ to include some constellations and key stars!” he said, voice determined. Michael laughed.

“Jeremy, that’s so much work! I mean, like-” he paused at Jeremy’s raised eyebrow. “Wait, you’re serious.” Jeremy nodded. “Okay. So, what were you thinking about adding over there, Picasso?” He rolled his eyes and Michael laughed again.

“I was thinking, uhm, maybe Orion!” he explained, pointing at the bare corner. “Right here!” Michael tilted his head.

“Why?” Jeremy’s ears turned red, and Michael swallowed the lump that made in his throat as Jeremy fiddled with the edge of his shirt.

“W-well, uhm, remember when we snuck out to the park in 7th grade to see the meteor shower in the middle of winter?” he asked, voice quiet and nervous. Michael caught him biting on his lip. He smiled warmly.

“Yeah, of course I do, Jer. I mean, how could I forget the night you caught the worst cold ever after we watched the sky for hours letting the snow seep into our coats?” he asked with a laugh, avoiding saying the other half of the story. The part where that was the night he fell in love with Jeremy, the way the stars danced in his eyes while the watched the meteors burn up on impact with the atmosphere. He was sure if he let any of that go said, he’d burn up in Jeremy’s atmosphere until there was none of him left to love Jeremy and none of him for Jeremy to be friends with. He shook off the feeling as Jeremy continued.

“Well, right after we laid down on that hill, you pointed out Orion to me, telling me about the mythology behind it, and well, uhm, that really stood out to me as the start of an amazing night, you know?” he asked, looking up at Michael with a nervous, yet hopeful expression. God, it was things like that that pulled Michael into him more, made him fall further in love, only hoping one day he wouldn’t slip up and crash and burn in the process. He barely managed to nod. He only hoped his cheeks didn’t look like the suns they felt like they were. Jeremy smiled, big and bright. God he hoped he didn’t burn up in the atmo any time soon if he got to see that smile more often.

“Alright! So, I’ll put Orion over here! Hand me the box of stars!” he declared, bouncing on the balls of his heels, and Michael laughed, walking over and to the box and grabbing one of the bags of stars, handing it to Jeremy. The boy laughed as he climbed up on the stool Michael had brought in for him, using the putty in the bag to attach them to the ceiling easily. Michael smiled at him fondly for a minute before pulling out his phone, looking up stars and constellations while Jeremy hummed some tune he didn’t recognize.

“Hey, Miah?” Jeremy looked over, blinking as he processed the words.

“Yeah?”

 

“How about we pile about 6 of these fucks together where Polaris would be?” Jeremy’s face lit up, and he started bouncing on the balls of his feet again.

“Oo! Are you sure, Mikey? Can I? Can I? Can I?” he asked quickly, and Michael laughed at his childlike excitement.

“Yeah, ‘course you can, Miah. Just finish up with Orion over there while I put up Cancer, ‘kay?” Jeremy nodded excitedly before speeding through the rest of the pasting before making a face.

“Mikey, can I borrow your sharpie?” Michael laughed and pointed to the messy desk in the far corner.

“If you can find it-”

“Found it!” Jeremy declared triumphantly, and Michael looked over, an incredulous look on his face.

“Miah, the fuck? How did you- You know what, no, I’m not gonna ask.” Jeremy laughed at that, hopping back onto his stool and carefully drawing lines between his stars with the sharpie using a ruler- _when had he grabbed that?_ He then wrote something in the corner of the constellation and leaned back, grinning at his handiwork. Michael looked over, smiling warmly.

“Done! Come see!” Michael walked over, looking at the array of stars. He noticed a little splotch of black in the corner. He leaned closer, reading it.

‘ _Mikey, you’re my favorite constellation._ ’ There was a tiny, shitty ass attempt at a star next to it. It made him grin, and Jeremy was grinning right back.

“So, you like it?” he asked, looking a little nervous despite Michael’s grin. His smile softened.

“I love it, Miah.” He turned away before he could blush bright enough for Jeremy to see. “Now come on, let’s stick Polaris up over here.” He heard Jeremy follow, humming the song again.

 

“And that’s it,” Michael finished, voice cracking. Brooke squeezed him tighter. She looked over her shoulder, glaring at the traitorous note on the ceiling.

“Jeremy can eat a bag of flaming shit,” she whispered angrily, and Michael chuckled weakly. She leaned in closer to him, pressing gentle kisses on his shoulders. “You’re wonderful, and I love you lots, and Jeremy’s an idiot for forgetting how amazing you were just to be popular and get in some girl’s pants,” she mumbled, pressing her face into him as she wrapped around him tighter. Michael tightened his grip on her. They stayed like that until she heard his breathing even out. She then disentangled herself from him enough to use her phone. She looked up constellations, humming softly as she did. She wanted this to be perfect.

After an hour of searching, she gently crawled out of Michael’s arms, doing her best not to wake him. He mumbled something, scaring her, but then settled back into the beanbag. She breathed a sigh of relief as she held out her phone, searching for the perfect spot. She found it in the corner of the ceiling across from Jeremy’s traitorous note and got to work, gently humming.

Soon after she finished, she heard Michael groan. She sped over to him.

“Uhg, ‘m cold,” he slurred, and she giggled.

“Come on, sweetie, let’s curl up in your bed,” she offered, and he hummed.

“I don’ wanna.” Brooke laughed again and pulled at his arm. He groaned. “Fine, fine, ‘m comin’, jus’ stop pullin’, honey, please,” he slurred, and she hummed softly as she helped him into bed.

She’d tell him in the morning, she thought as he wrapped his arms around her and held her softly while kicking the blankets over them. She traced over the words in her mind, smiling as she slept.

 

Michael, much to his embarrassment, didn’t even notice the change until he noticed Brooke bouncing excitedly on her heels while she was making pancakes. He chuckled, leaning back against the counter.

“What’s got you so excited, Cookie?” She looked over at him, confused.

“Cookie? I mean, that’s adorable, and I love it, but where’d it come from?” He laughed.

“It rhymes with Brookie. Brookie, Cookie. I wanted to call you something sweet,” he explained, and she beamed at him.

“Aww, thank you, honey!” She turned back to the bowl, tasting the batter before adding more sugar and vanilla to the mix. “What flavor do you want? Also, while these are cooking you should check out the stars on your ceiling. I think something changed there last night!” she explained before humming some song he didn’t recognize. (It might have been from that musical Christine just dragged her into, the one about the lady who baked pies and cheated on her husband or something with her doctor? He wasn’t sure.)

“Cinnamon. With the cinnamon chips we have in the far left cupboard, please.” He then processed the other thing she said. “Wait, what. Brookie, babe, what did you do-”

“Nothing bad! Just- just go look. Please, Micah?” She looked over at him, eyes wide as she pouted.

“God, fine, just don’t use that face! Makes me feel like I kicked a puppy!” he groaned as he walked towards the stairs. She just laughed. 

He got up and looked at the ceiling, wincing as he saw the constellation and note in the far corner. Then he looked at the cluster of stars piled on one another with the word ‘Polaris’ written next to it in Jeremy’s shaky handwriting. There was a post it stuck on it. Ok, that was new. He walked over, grabbing it. Brooke’s neat handwriting was there in the pink glitter gel pen she always used.

‘ _Look over in the corner by the door!!! :)_ ’ God, she was adorable. Only Brooke could use a text smile emoji and have it not seem passive aggressive. He turned and looked before smiling wide and laughing.

Brooke had re-arranged the stars in that corner into another constellation, marked with black sharpie where the lines were. Then he noticed a little note, in the middle of the diamond part of it.

‘ _Micah, you’re the brightest star I’ve ever met, so much that it almost blinds me when I look at you. You’re incredible, and brighten the invisible lines between stars to chart out my life. I love you more than words can say._ ’ There were tiny, very well drawn stars surrounding the note, and Michael felt himself tearing up. The word ‘Delphinus’ was written next to the constellation itself in her neat handwriting, and he ran his finger over it.

_Oh my god, she’s a little goddess. There’s no way she could be this good and perfect otherwise._ He wiped at his eyes, sniffling as the smell of pancakes and cinnamon drifted into the room.

“I’m about to hug the shit out of her,” he said to himself as he gently ran his fingers over the note, his chest warming. Yeah, he was still pretty hurt and a little broken after Jeremy. But, this, this was making it a little better. He fucking loved his queerplatonic partner. She was the sweetest.

He headed downstairs to shower Brooke with his love and affection. She deserved all of that and more.

**Author's Note:**

> go read [Orion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11624412/chapters/26138175) for conntext of this fic!! it falls inbetween chapters 3 and 4!!!
> 
> also thank go i love [pip](http://pipandthots.tumblr.com/) for betaing this while my co-writer [rachel](http://cuddlehoe.tumblr.com/) was asleep
> 
> find me at my tumblr [eli-the-aro](http://eli-the-aro.tumblr.com/)!!!!  
> please comment and kudo i live for those


End file.
